


The beginning of us.

by Queenie_the_Orc_Slayer



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Character Death, Eventual Smut, M/M, Mystery, Romance, Supernatural Elements, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-04
Updated: 2019-02-10
Packaged: 2019-10-04 04:38:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17297918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queenie_the_Orc_Slayer/pseuds/Queenie_the_Orc_Slayer
Summary: Beacon Hills is facing some mysterious deaths. Everything points towards the supernatural. Derek is as grumpy as ever, but he does appear to be more open. This really confuses Stiles. ( AU set just after season season 2).





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi,   
> This is my first fanfic ever. I may not be able to update it on a regular basis, but i really wanted to share it.   
> I also could use some feedback, seeing its my first fic. I hope you guys will like it.
> 
> Obviously i don't own any of the characters.

Stiles opens the door to his bedroom. As he lays down on his bed, he sighs deeply. He is exhausted, but he can’t seem to fall asleep. The last couple of months are still playing in his head. He can’t help, but to feel responsible for everything that happened. He was the one who begged Scott to join him in his corps hunt. He’s the reason Scott got bitten. Even though all the unexplained deaths in Beacon Hills make sense now, Stiles sometimes wishes that he listened to Scott that night. At least that way Peter wouldn’t have bitten Scott and he and Stiles wouldn’t find themselves in this many dangerous situations. Maybe Allison and Scott would still be together now. Jackson wouldn’t have begged Derek to be bitten, and Matt wouldn’t have forced him to kill all these people. Non of this would have happened. Everything that happened only proved how little they actually know of this world and how unprepared they are. Even Derek doesn’t know what to do half of the time.  
It is clear to Stiles that he won’t fall asleep any time soon now. So he gets up and sits behind his desk. Something needs to change. Now that Jackson is also a werewolf, they will have their hands full, especially during the full moons. Ever since Scott and Allison broke up, Scott is having trouble controlling his wolf side. Boyd, Erica, and Isaac still try to kill each other during the full moons, and Derek fails to get through to them. He also hasn’t found out yet, why his beta’s have this much trouble controlling themselves. With Jackson now joining them, Stiles expect things to get even worse. Not only during the full moon. A new pack with 5 young werewolves is bound to lore even more supernaturals to Beacon Hills. Stiles grabs his notebook and starts writing every idea that pops in his mind to change their situation. After an hour of brainstorming, he reads them over and scraps everything that doesn’t make any sense. All that is left are three actions they have to take:  
\- Get the shifting under control.  
\- Make our own bestiary.  
\- Figure out what’s going on with Lydia.  
Stiles sighs again. He feels like he has wasted his time. He grabs his phone and sends a message to Scott and Derek before going back to bed. 

Scott wakes up from the noise his phone is making. He growls. Sometimes his wolf hearing can be a real curse. He reaches for his phone to see what the cause of the noise is. He sighs as he opens the message from stiles.  
STILES: Meet me at Derek’s tomorrow after school. Tell the others.  
Scott put his phone away and turns around to fall back to sleep. 

Isaac is the first one Scott sees that morning. ‘Hey Isaac, you got a moment?’ Isaac turns to Scott. ‘What’s up?’ ‘Have you seen Stiles? I need to speak to him.’ Isaac could smell the irritation on Scott. ‘Why? What did he do this time?’ ‘He texted me at 3am with this really vague message telling me to meet him at Derek’s after school. Not just me. All of us. And he needs me to deliver that message.’  
While Scott was talking, Allison and Lydia had joined them. ‘Why would he want you to meet him at Derek’s?’ Allison asks. ‘Who exactly is all of us?’ adds Lydia. ‘I don’t know. It’s Stiles being Stiles.’ The school bell rings, so everyone made their way to their classes.

During their lunch break the pack, except for Stiles and Jackson, gathers at the tables. They all heard about the text from Stiles, but no one had seen him yet. They eat their lunch quietly, waiting for Stiles to show up. After 10 minutes, Erica gets impatient. “He sure has some nerves not showing up here after sending such a vague text. He honestly expect us to just go over to Derek's?” Lydia tries to disburden her. “You know how Stiles is. He probably got lost in his thoughts, he forgot to give us more details.” “Well then, where is he now? Why has no one seen him yet?” Erica replied snarky. The girls start to argue, but Boyd came between them. “We can either sit here and argue with each other, or we can look for him.” Jackson, who was sitting with his jock friends three tables from the rest of the pack overhears them. He had picked up Stiles scent when he walked to the cafeteria. He whispered that they have to look in the library. The pack was so caught up with their conversation, they didn’t hear him. All except for Isaac. He still doesn’t really trust Jackson, so he is keeping a close eye, or ear at him. Isaac notice that no one else heard Jackson’s whisper so he repeats it. Scott, Lydia, Allison and Boyd decide to go so the others can finish their lunch.

They search through the entire library and find Stiles sitting on the floor in a far end corner surrounded by books. Scott says hi to Stiles, but doesn’t get a responds. The other three also say hi but still no reaction. Lydia kneels in front of him. ‘Stiles?’ She grabs his head in her hands and lift it up a little so he faces her. ‘Stiles, are you okay?’ Stiles snaps out of his trance. He looks a bit bewildered. ‘What time is it? Since when are you guys here?’ ‘ Lunch is almost over.’ Boyd answers. ‘We were worried about you. No one had seen you today.’ Scott adds. Allison gestures to the books. ‘What are you doing?’ ‘Just doing some research. Nothing is going on.’ ‘Research on what?’ Allison wants to know. Just as Stiles wants to reply the bell rings and they have to return to class. ‘ Just come to Derek’s and I’ll explain everything.’ Stiles hastily says before cleaning up his mess and getting ready to go to class.


	2. Chapter 2

Derek walks through the loft. He is still angry at Stiles and wonders how Stiles managed to talk him into doing this. The last thing Derek wants is to have a bunch of teenagers disrupting the peace in his loft. Sure Isaac practically lives here now, but that doesn’t mean Derek wants his loft to be a teen hangout. Sometimes he regrets turning them. Why couldn’t he have turned adults? They are less annoying. More mature. He sighed as he looks at the clock. Only half an hour left before his place will be packed. Derek keeps brooding for a while longer until the doorbell rings. He gets up to buzz them in. To Derek’s surprise, Stiles is the only one to come up. “Hi,” Stiles greets Derek as he walks in, caring two bags. “I brought some soda and snacks. The others will be here soon. I think. I don’t know. I went ahead to buy the soda and snacks. Thanks for letting us borrow your loft for this meeting by the way.” Stiles rambles on as he walks over to the counter and places the soda and snacks on it. Derek growls a little. Stiles would be the last person Derek wants to be alone in a room with. “He now, don’t get all hostile. I’m just trying to help. After all, it’s your pack.” 

Before Derek can reply, the rest of the pack walks in. Derek gestures to the cough. “Take a seat. Don’t make yourself at home.” “Someone is in a cheery mood today.” “Erica, could you please not piss off Derek today?” Boyd hisses in her ear when he pass her. The minute everyone has found a place to sit, they start firing questions at Stiles. They are all talking through each other and even Derek and Boyd join in. Stiles can’t catch any of their questions and tries to silence them. “ Guys, I can’t answer any questions this way. Can you all please not talk at once. And let me at least explain why we are here.” Stiles waits a moment for them to settle. “ We have already dealt with a lot of things the last few months. And not once did we know what was going on. So I figured it might be a good idea to hold a pack meeting every now and then.” Derek wants to object, but Stiles cuts him off before he can even start. “There is a full moon in 2 days. This is the first full moon since Jackson became one of the wolves. So we have to figure out what we will do. You are all still learning to control it. Well not you Derek. But the rest of you.” Now it’s the turn for the rest of the wolves to object. Derek, Allison, and Lydia however, nod in agreement. Scott, Isaac, Erica and Jackson give them an evil look. “ Stiles has a point. Full moons aren’t really your thing yet. And we can’t draw too much attention, or Beacon Hills will become hunter central.” Allison says in defense. Scott looks down. He looks back at the last full moon and how he almost hurt someone. Ever since he and Allison broke up, he was missing his anchor. “So what did you have in mind? “ “ I was hoping we could figure something out now.” Stiles admits. “We could just chain up Jackson. That should cover it all.” Erica suggested. “ No one is chaining me up! I don’t need that. I can control myself. Also during a full moon!” “Oh please, you start to turn every single time you get angry. Which is at least 3 times a day.” “That’s not true Lydia, and you know it.” Everyone looks away. It’s silence for a moment. Boyd decides to break the uncomfortable silence. “Jackson, you probably don’t need the chains, but it’s better to be save then sorry.” Jackson objects again.

The pack argues for another hour. Eventually, Jackson agrees, but under one condition. The other beta’s also need to be chained. Derek, who is getting really tired of this meeting agrees to Jackson’s term, causing once again a collective growl. To avoid another discussion, Derek pulls the alpha card. This leaves the betas unhappy, but at least they’re not gonna argue anymore. 

They finish up the detail and the teens slowly make their way to the exit. “Hey Isaac, my mom asked if you want to come over for dinner.” Scott says before he leaves. Isaac agrees. They leave the loft. Only Stiles is still inside. He starts to clean up the mess they made. “Shouldn’t you also get home, Stilinski?” “Not really, dad has a late shift, so. Btw, there is one more thing I would like to talk about with you.” Derek rolls his eyes. Of course, Mr Chat has more to talk about. “ Fine, what is it?” “It’s about Lydia. I’m worried. Something is clearly going on with her after she recovered from you-know-what. Do you have any ideas what’s wrong?” “ Personally I have no idea, but I asked Deaton after the incident. He doesn’t have anything yet. But I’m sure he might figure it out. Or perhaps the Argents?” “Perhaps.” Stiles’ stomach decides this is the best moment to cry for attention. Derek obviously hears it and sighs. “Do you want to order Pizza?” Stiles nods. “ (insert pizza) please.” Derek walks off to order the pizza.

A moment later the delivery guy shows up with their pizzas. Derek pays and they eat in silence. ‘Food shuts Stiles up. Good to know.’ Derek thinks. Stiles finishes eating first and decides to snuff through Derek’s stuff. Derek lets him, but follows Stiles every move. Stiles notices Derek’s DVD collection and starts browsing. One of the titles really catches him by surprise. “ You have the Maze Runner??” Stiles has been meaning to watch it for a while now and he can’t believe Derek has it standing there on his shelf. “yes, why?” Derek could hit himself for asking this question. “I’ve been dying to see it. I didn’t expect you to have it.” Derek focus his attention to his pizza as he thinks. “ You can turn it on if you want.” He instantly regrets suggesting it. At this rate, Stiles will never leave. Why does he keeps suggesting things that will make Stiles stay? Derek is really confusing himself. “Really? Awesome.” Stiles hurries to start the movie before Derek can change his mind. “Yes really, but you do need to text your dad so he won’t have the entire sheriff department looking for you when he gets home and you’re not there.” 

After Stiles texted his dad, they watch the movie. Stiles keeps annoying Derek with questions, comments and an occasional ‘this isn’t how it happened in the books.’ On top of this, he is also jawing a lot. “ Tired?” “ A little. Didn’t sleep much last night.” Before the ending of the movie, Stiles is sleeping. Derek initially wants to wake him up and send him home, but he changes his mind. Stiles looks like he could use some sleep. So Derek covers him with a blanket. He then proceeds to go upstairs, but not before he has one final look at Stiles sleeping on his couch. He wonders how someone who is this annoying can be so cute.


	3. Chapter 3

Stiles is woken up by voices. He looks around, confused, before he remembers he is at Derek’s. He gets off the couch and follows the voices into the kitchen. Isaac sees Stiles approaching. “Good morning sleeping beauty.” Derek, who was standing with his back towards the door, turns around. “morning. Thanks for letting me crash.’’ Derek doesn’t say a word. He grabs his coffee and sits on one of the kitchen chairs. As soon as he sits, he just keeps starring at Stiles. Isaac and Stiles talk a bit about school, the pack and the upcoming party. They both look really confused Derek suddenly jumps up from his chair, which falls, and storms out of the kitchen, up on the stairs. Isaac and Stiles look at each other and shrug. 

Derek slams his bedroom door shut. He takes one of his books and sits on his lounge chair. He can still hear the boys talk about his weird behavior. Derek sighs. He already knew they would talk about it and he doesn’t really care. He just couldn’t be there anymore. He couldn’t help but stare at Stiles, who looked so sexy with his ‘i-just-woke-up’- hair. He had no choice but to leave, before Isaac could smell something. Derek is unsure what this something would have been exactly, but he did know he couldn’t let Isaac smell it. ‘Stop it Derek, you’re being ridiculous. You don’t like Stiles. You can’t stand him. He thinks. ‘but if I really can’t stand him, then why would I let him stay over and everything? Why did he look so cute when he was asleep? And most importantly, why did he look so sexy when he just woke up?’ 

‘’Allison, please. Listen to me.” “No Scott. I’m not interested in what you have to say. We are done. Over. We’re not gonna get back together. We’re just friends.” Allison walks away but Scott grabs her wrist. “Let go!” Allison tries to push him away, without any luck. “I know we’re not getting back together. I get that. Just come to the party with me. As friends. I don’t want to go alone.’’ He lets go of Allison’s wrist. “You’re not alone. The entire pack will be there. I’ll be there. Just not with you. I’m leaving now. Don’t try and stop me.’’ Allison walks away and calls Lydia to talk about what just happened. 

Stiles pulls up the driveway and sees his father’s cop car. ‘Great, now he is gonna ask questions.’ Stiles parks his jeep, gets out and walks inside. Sherriff Stilinski is in the kitchen, pouring himself a cup of coffee. “Had fun last night?” He asks when Stiles shuts the front door. “Hello to you too, dad. Yes it was fun.” Stiles goes into the kitchen. “Good. I didn’t hear you get home.” “Ow yea, I fell asleep on Derek’s couch. Sorry.” Stiles goes to his room to take a nap and get ready for the party. His phone rings. Stiles picks up. “Hi Scott.” “Hi, Allison blew me off again.” Stiles sighs and only half listens to Scott’s whining.

As Scott goes on and on about Allison, Stiles’s mind start to wonder to the events of the last 12 hours, which he has been doing ever since he left the loft. He still doesn’t understand what happened. Normally Derek can’t wait to kick Stiles out. The only explanation Stiles can come up with, is that Derek is under some kind of spell that makes him nice. But Stiles doesn’t believe that either. “Stiles? Are you still there?” ‘O shoot’ Stiles thinks. “Uhm yea, I’m still here.” “Really?” “Yea, why?” “I asked you something about a minute ago.” Stiles blushes from embarrassment. He is happy you can’t see the other person when you are just calling them. It never happens that Stiles is the one who spaced out in a conversation. Which isn’t really that hard, when you are normally the one talking. “Uhm yea sorry, you broke away for a bit. Can you ask me again?” “Are you still coming to tonight?” “Yea of course. You?” “Yes, I just said that.” Stiles blushes even more. Oops. “Can you pick me up?” Scott asks. “ Sure. Hey Scott, is Derek also coming?” Scott is confused by this question. Stiles rarely asks about Derek. Why does he start now? “I doubt it. It’s Derek. Why?” “No reason. I’ll pick you up at 21 hours.” “Uhm okay. See you then.” Scott doesn’t sound convinced. Before he can ask more questions, Stiles hangs up the phone. Stiles puts his phone on the charger and goes for a nap. 

Stiles honks as he stops in front of Scott’s. Scott comes out and walks to the jeep. He gets in and Stiles starts driving. They start talking about lacrosse, but it doesn’t take long before Scott changes the subject to Allison again. Stiles has to fight the urge not to roll his eyes. He does begins to be a little worried though. Ever since Scott met Allison, he has been a bit obsessed. But ever since they broke up, he is more Sméagol obsessed about her. It’s not healthy anymore. Scott suddenly stops talking for a few seconds. This caught Stiles by surprise. “You never really answered my question.” Scott says, changing the subject again. “What question?” “No particular reason. I was just curious. I know from everyone else if they are coming or not. And Derek was invite. I just don’t know if he’s coming or not.” Scott looks at him as if he doesn’t believe him. Which Stiles finds ridiculous, since Scott should be able to know if Stiles is speaking the truth or not. “So what happened last night?” “What are you talking about?” “Isaac texted me when he got back at the loft. He said you were sleeping on the couch.” “Ah that. What happened is that I slept on a cough last night.” Scott shakes his head and laughs. “Not what I meant.” “I know. Yet it’s the only answer.”

Isaac knocks on Derek’s bedroom door. He hasn’t left the room since he stormed out of the kitchen. Isaac can hear Derek sighing before he grumpily replies the knock with a “What!?” “Are you coming to the party or not?” Derek gets up, walks to the door and slams it open, almost hitting Isaac. He narrows his eyes. “Now why would I do that?” “Oh come on. It will be fun. Fun could really be good for you. Besides, the entire pack will be there.” “Pass.” Derek reaches for the doorknob and slams the door shut again and he returns to his chair. He still can’t believe the pack would actually think he would even consider going to a party with a bunch of high school kids. Derek listens to Isaac leaving. Relieved to finally have the loft to himself again. He goes downstairs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter will have to wait a while. I have finals in 2 weeks. My apologies.


	4. Chapter 4

Stiles looks around trying to find the rest of the pack. If he’s being honest, he is still not in the mood for the party. They don’t really have a great track record with parties. Last party they went to Lydia spiked the punch with wolfsbane, making sure everyone got a glass before she went out to resurrect Peter. It was also the same night as when Allison’s mom committed suicide. No good luck with parties. Secretly Stiles hopes Derek will come after all, considering he’s a better fighter then the others. It will defiantly feel safer. Erica has spotted Stiles before he could find them. She comes over. “Heard you and Derek had fun last night. Hope you used protection. We don’t want any pups.’’ Stiles looks at her blank. “That’s not.” He starts but decides to just shake his head and walk away to get something to drink. ‘Stupid Isaac’ he thinks. He figures the entire pack will make fun of him for sleeping at the loft. They’re all just a bunch of babies sometimes. 

Stiles is right. Or almost. Only Lydia isn’t making fun of him. In the short time they have been at the party, Erica, Scott, Isaac, Jackson and even Allison and Boyd have each made at least five jokes about it, per person. Stiles was already annoyed after the first two, so to make it a bit more bearable, he decided to make a game out of it. Every time they make a joke about him, he takes a shot. He’s only been playing for a short amount of time, but he already took about 15 shots. Unlike the others, Stiles actually can get drunk. Alcohol can be a funny thing. When you’re not used to drinking it, 8 shots are already more than enough to get drunk. Needless to say, Stiles is super wasted already. He is just about to take another shot but Lydia stops him. “You have got to stop drinking, Stiles.” She takes the shot out of his hand. “ Give it back” Stiles tries to grab it from her, but he almost loses his balance. Lydia sighs. “No. Come, we’re going outside. Some fresh air might do you good.” Lydia pulls Stiles with her through the crowed. He objects but walks with her anyway. 

“Gosh you’re so pretty.” Stiles is leaning against Lydia as they sit on the curb. Lydia shakes her head. “You’re drunk Stiles.” “Can I kiss you?” Not waiting on her answer, Stiles is already leaning in to kiss her. Little do they know Jackson followed them outside. The last few weeks Lydia and Stiles have been spending a lot of time together. Stiles is teaching her about the supernatural and they are trying to figure out what is going on with her. Jackson is not a fan of them spending so much time together. He is a bit jealous. He sees Stiles moving his face closer to Lydia and he loses it. He had a feeling Lydia and Stiles were cheating on him. But this, this proves everything. He runs towards them, grabs Stiles by his throat, picks him up and drags him to the trees across the street. He smashes Stiles against it, still holding his throat. Lydia screams. Jackson punches Stiles in the face. “Let him go!” Lydia yells as she runs towards them. Jackson ignores her and punches Stiles again, in the stomach this time. Lydia is behind him now. Jackson lets go of Stiles. Stiles falls on the ground and Jackson kicks him. He then turns to Lydia. His eyes have shifted. “I knew it! I knew you were cheating on me!” “What are you talking about?!” Lydia is scared yet angry at the same time. “You know damn well what I’m talking about.” Stiles gets up and jumps on Jackson’s back in a weak attempt to protect Lydia. Jackson just grabs him and throws him over his head on the ground. Stiles hit his head on the curb. He is knocked out and his head is bleeding, but Jackson ain’t done with him. He keeps attacking Stiles until Scott and Boyd grab him and drag him away. They struggle to keep Jackson down. Erica calls Derek so he can deal with Jackson. Isaac and Lydia stay with Stiles. They call an ambulance and make sure Stiles is still breathing. Isaac takes off his scarf and lays it over Stiles, hoping it will prevent him from going cold. At least the scarf is big enough to cover Stiles. “What happened?” he asks Lydia. “Jackson thinks I’m cheating on him with Stiles.” “Why would he think that?” “I’m not sure. I have been spending a lot of time with Stiles, but nothing happened.”

Surprisingly Derek arrives before the ambulance. He checks on Stiles real quick and asks what happens. Lydia fills him in. To Lydia’s even bigger surprise, Derek looks genially shocked for a few seconds. Derek must have realized that too, since he quickly changes his expression. He excuses himself and goes to Scott and Boyd, who are still trying to calm down Jackson. Nothing they did seemed to help so far, so the three of them knock him out. Derek picks up Jackson and says goodbye. Boyd decides to go with Derek, in case Jackson wakes up. They go back to Derek’s loft where they will tie up Jackson until he is completely calm again. Scott goes to check on his best friend. As he walks towards the five teenagers, he looks around. “Where is Allison?” “For real?” Isaac looks a bit mad. ‘Come on dude, your best friend is unconscious. This is so not the time to think about your ex. Get over her already.’ He thinks. “ I don’t know. Last time I saw her, she was inside kissing some guy she was dancing with.” Lydia shoots Erica an angry warning look. “I see. Uhm. I guess I’ll meet up with you guys later at the hospital.” Scott says before he goes back inside just as when the ambulance arrives. Erica realizes her mistake and hurries after him to make sure there is only one ambulance needed tonight.


	5. Chapter 5.

Lydia paces through the waiting room. Isaac follows her every move with his eyes. “ You really should go home and get some sleep. He’s going to be fine. You heard what the doctor said.’’ ‘’I don’t care what she said. And for the last time, I’m not going home until I’ve seen him.” Isaac sighs. He has been trying to get Lydia to go home ever since the doctor told them Stiles has just a few minor injuries and he will be fine. He gets she wants to stay. He can smell she is worried and feels guilty, but for everyone’s safety Isaac thinks it’s best if she goes home. Isaac will never admit it, but he’s afraid of Jackson. He’s like a ticking time bomb and now that he thinks Lydia cheats on him, the time seems to count down even faster. He doesn’t want to leave Lydia here alone, in case Jackson might see it as more evidence that she is cheating on him with Stiles. But he also doesn’t want to stay alone with Lydia, in case Jackson might think Lydia is actually cheating on him with Isaac. It’s not like Isaac wants to leave. He too is really worried and feels responsible. After all, he’s the one who told Erica and Scott about Stiles’ sleepover. He should have known Erica would start to tease Stiles. He didn’t expect it from Scott, or Boyd and he isn’t really sure why he joined them. He likes Stiles. Stiles has always been nice to him, even before the whole werewolf thing. 

“You don’t have to stay if you don’t want to, you know.” “If you’re staying, I’m staying, just in case.” ‘’In case of what? Jackson escaping Derek and coming here to attack me or Stiles again? I doubt that’s going to happen and if it does, I don’t think you would be able to stop him. No offense.” “ None taken. He’s stronger than me, I know that. But I can at least try to protect you. Besides, if it’s not Jackson coming to attack you but someone else, and he finds out I left you alone, he will kill me. I don’t really want that.” Lydia looks at him as if she doesn’t believe him. “Sure. And the rest of the reason?” ‘How does she do that?’ Lydia never seems to stop amazing him. She sure is something. “fine but only if you promise not to tell anyone.” “I promise.” Lydia sits down next to him “ You know I’m living at the loft, right?” Lydia nods. “ They took Jackson there. I’m a bit afraid of him. Especially when he is like, well like this. So I want to avoid going to the loft as long as he’s there.” Lydia places a hand on his shoulder as a sign of comfort and understanding. “He can be a bit scary every now and then. Sometimes I wonder why I even date him.” She laughs a little. Isaac smiles at her. He too wonders why. “ I’m also just really worried about Stiles.” Lydia nods again. “I think we all are, although I’m not so sure about Scott.” Isaac snorts. “Probably not. He’s too busy chasing Allison. He’s like this baby duck following the mother duck, or person, it’s imprinted on.” “Poor Allison. Must be so annoying.”

Derek inspects the chains they used to secure Jackson, who is still unconscious. Boyd looks disapproving as he leans against the wall. Derek and he had an argument about what to do with Jackson. Boyd was, and still is, against chaining him. He thinks it goes too far and the whole situation was just a misunderstanding. Derek on the other hand thinks Jackson needs to be punished. He doesn’t really trust Jackson. Besides that, he put Stiles in the hospital. Even though it’s just Stiles, he is somehow considered as a pack member and you don’t harm your pack member. It’s against the pack code. Derek can understand wanting to harm Stiles, but it wasn’t the first time Jackson threatened the boy’s life. Sure the last time, they all made it out alive and mostly unharmed, and Derek isn’t sure Jackson even remembers what he did as Kanima, but still. “He’s not going anywhere. We can figure out what to do with him tomorrow.” Boyd nods. There is no point in arguing with the alpha. “Can you watch him? You can call Erica to help if you need.” Boyd looks confused but he agrees. He wants to ask Derek why, but he already went upstairs. Boyd shrugs. ‘it’s not the first time Derek acts weird.’ He decides to call Erica for back up, even though he doesn’t think he needs it, company might be nice.

Derek opens one of his desk drawers and grabs a pile of ‘get well soon’ cards. He knew they would come in handy someday. He snorts as he thinks back of the time Erica accused him of not caring about anyone but himself. If only she knew. He picks a card for Stiles, writes something in it and goes back downstairs. He hurries to the door, so he can avoid Boyd asking questions and the possibility of running into Erica. As soon as he is outside, he starts running towards the hospital, thinking of a way to get in, since the staff probably won’t allow him to visit Stiles in the middle of the night. Luckily Isaac texted the hospital room number when he informed everyone of how Stiles was doing. Derek is glad the room is on the ground floor, that means he can get there faster and he doesn’t have to sneak around too much. He checks the outside of the building for an open door or window. As he reaches the back of the building, an intern just walks out the backdoor. Derek hides behind the corner. The intern leaves the door open and walks a bit in the opposite direction from Derek. Derek waits a moment to make sure the intern doesn’t turn around. He then runs towards the door and sneaks inside, leaving the door open. He walks through the hallway, looking around to find the room Stiles is in. He finds it without being spot by a staff member. He goes in, places the card on the nightstand and leaves again. He is walking towards the waiting room as he hears the voices from Lydia and Isaac. Derek doesn’t want them to know he is here, so he quickly turns around to go back the way he came. A doctor is coming in his direction. “Can I help you young man?” “Uhm, I’m just looking for the restroom.” “End of this hallway.” The doctor points to the hallway on the right next to Derek. Derek thanks the doctor and starts walking in the direction of the restroom. He turns towards the door and looks unnoticeable in the direction of the hallway he came from. He can see the doctor looking at him. Derek has no choice but to go in and wait a moment so the doctor wouldn’t get even more suspicious. He then hurries back to the backdoor and leaves the hospital, without getting caught.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry this chapter took a little longer. It's probably going to happen more often. College is crazy.   
> Anyway, whether you like the fic or not, please leave some feedback so i know what you guys like or what i can improve. ( obviously i hope you guys like it, but seeing it's my first fanfic and actually also kinda of my first story, i can really use some feedback on what to improve :) )


End file.
